A SpongeBob Thanksgiving (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up with a shot of Bikini Bottom in the autumn season. The camera zooms into the town and a caption that says “Directed By IRmjii” comes up. The camera zooms in closer until it is onto the street. Another caption that says “Produced By IRmjii and SuperFanon’D” comes up. As they head closer another caption comes up that says “Written By IRmjii and SuperFanon’D” 5 seconds later the IR Entertainment logo comes up. The camera zooms into the Krusty Krab. As the camera zooms in voices are heard. Camera cuts to Squidward and Mr Krabs. Mr Krabs appears to be changing the menu prices and adding a new item. SpongeBob is putting up banners that say “Happy Thanksgiving” on it. Squidward is looking at Mr Krabs *Squidward: Ummm what are you doing? *Mr. Krabs: What does it look like i’m doing? *Squidward: Trying desperately to attract one single customer but fail horribly? *Mr. Krabs: What are you talking about!? The Krusty Krab was voted number 1 in the Restaurant Weekly Digest! *shows the magazine *Squidward: Yeah. But the topic was “Most Unhygienic Establishment!” laughs *Mr. Krabs: Angry Well maybe if you didn’t let one out then the place wouldn’t be as smelly!! *Squidward: Angry What’s that supposed to mean!? *Mr. Krabs: Angry You’re a octopus! You should have known by now!!! *Squidward: Angry Or maybe you’re too cheap to tell us!! *Mr. Krabs: Furious OH SO I’M NOW CHEAP AM I!!!!!!!!!????? *runs over to Squidward and Mr. Krabs *SpongeBob: Guys! Guys! Break it up!!. It’s Thanksgiving for goodness sake! Come on and let’s enjoy the holiday! So quit your moaning and make up! *Mr. Krabs: You’re right. I’m sorry Squidward. Hope you can forgive me….. *Squidward: Charming………. *SpongeBob: Ok so what are you doing Mr. Krabs? *Mr. Krabs: I’m having a Thanksgiving Day here at the Krusty Krab and to celebrate i am charging triple than the original price! *SpongeBob: Ok…… *Squidward: Ha! Good luck with that….. *Mr. Krabs: GRRRRRR!!.... *SpongeBob: Let’s not start that again! *Mr. Krabs: All that’s left is the decora….. *SpongeBob: Done! *Krabs looks around the Krusty Krab in surprise *Mr. Krabs: Wow…...How much did it cost? *hands the bill *SpongeBob: Here you go. *Mr. Krabs: Reading AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *SpongeBob: Opps wrong bill! hands the right bill *Mr. Krabs: Reading Oh Laughs. I thought you wasted my life savings there for a minute! *SpongeBob: Yeah. *Mr. Krabs: And now for the main event. The turkey’s! *Krabs walks to the freezer with SpongeBob *SpongeBob: Oh boy! *Mr. Krabs: I am going to charge twice as much as i did with the patties! I’m going to be rich!! *open the freezer to find it’s empty *SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *walks by *Squidward: WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I HAVE A NAP YOU 2 DECIDE TO RUIN IT!!!!! *Mr. Krabs: LOOK!!!! *looks in the freezer *Squidward: Sarcastic Oh look nothing! How original……… *Mr. Krabs: DON’T YOU GET IT!!?? IT’S EMPTY!! *Squidward: You say that every time! *Mr. Krabs: Not this time! I was all ready to collect the suckers...I mean customers hard earned cash but now that will have to wait!!!!! *SpongeBob: What do we do!? *Mr. Krabs: Well it’s straightforward! Just get another batch! *Narrator: time card 1 hour later……………. *Mr. Krabs: Well i never said it was that straightforward. *switches on the news. Camera zooms in on the T.V *Perch Perkins: Breaking news! That nice lovely Thanksgiving Turkey you had planned will now have to wait. Residents are in shock to find not one…..but ALL of the Turkey’s have run out! So you would not get a Turkey for more than 5000 miles! Local residents are trying to find out the cause and why but unfortunately no news has been given on it….. *Mr. Krabs: That’s it! *SpongeBob: What’s it? *Barney: and tapping Mr. Krabs You’re it! *Mr. Krabs: Will you get out of here!!? *Krabs pushes Barney out of the Krusty Krab *SpongeBob: So what’s it? *Mr. Krabs: We….I mean you will go and find another batch! *SpongeBob: Yeah but didn’t you read the news? It said that you won’t find one for more than 5000 miles!! *Mr. Krabs: That’s a load of rubbish! *SpongeBob: No it’s not! It’s a T.V set not a pile of trash! *Mr. Krabs: Muttering Well you talk like trash…… *SpongeBob: What was that Mr. Krabs? *Mr. Krabs: I mean a pile of cash! We need some cash so we can get the turkey’s! *SpongeBob: Oh that’s ok then. *Mr. Krabs: So you will get me the turkey’s? *SpongeBob: On my own!? *enters *Patrick: No. With me and Squidward! *Squidward: up Huh? *Patrick: The 3 of us will get that batch of turkey’s! *Squidward: 2 of us you mean. *Patrick: No 3. *Squidward: I’m not coming. *Mr. Krabs: Oh yes you are! *Squidward: It won’t work. I’m staying here. Or else i quit. *Mr. Krabs: Fine 2 then! *SpongeBob: Are we ready to get the Turkey’s guys!? *Patrick: Yeah! *SpongeBob: Then let’s do it!! Patrick: Yeah! *both exit the Krusty Krab *Mr. Krabs: Bye boys. Bring me back some money! *SpongeBob: We will! continue walking until they are out of sight *'Break' *fades to Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob: Now where would we find a bunch of turkey’s in this town. *Patrick: In the slaughterhouse? *SpongeBob: Don’t even go there! *Patrick: Yeah i know but the guy said on the news….. *SpongeBob: I know! You don’t need to keep reminding me! *Patrick: Ok so now what? *SpongeBob: Next stop. America. *Nat: AMERICA!? *Tom: DID HE SAY AMERICA!? *Fred: I must of heard it correctly! I’m sure he said America! *runs around Bikini Bottom spreading the news. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob *Nat: Dude are you insane!? *SpongeBob: No i’m SpongeBob. *Patrick: Nice on buddy. *SpongeBob: Thanks. *Nat: This is no time for jokes! Were talking about a place that’s even meaner than the Dutchman’s lair!! In fact even meaner than the guy himself!! Don’t you know what happens in America!? *SpongeBob: No. *Nat: Well first the people are 100x bigger than you and since the US has a really big population the chances of getting squished are very high! Secondly the people there are mean and nasty!! Also…..Wait are you getting any of this? *SpongeBob: Nope. *Nat: Well don’t go to America! Understood? *SpongeBob: Understood. *Nat: Right. *SpongeBob: Come on Patrick were going on holiday to America! *Nat: Wha? Didn’t you listen to me!? *have vanished *Fred: They were such good people…. *cut’s to SpongeBob and Patrick who are at an Airport in America *Lady: Ok so let me get this straight. You got the passport from the Bikini Bottom Bank? *SpongeBob: Yep. *Patrick: It wasn’t easy. I took us a while. *Lady: Well then unfortunately i can’t let you pass. Unless it is a valid registered passport supplied by the European Union then i can’t let you leave. *SpongeBob: Sorry but with that cheeky attitude i’m not going to listen to you any longer. Come on Patrick. We have a batch of turkey’s to find. *fades to the middle of a random street *Patrick: So how are we going to find the turkey’s in this place? *SpongeBob: It’s easy. By using our senses and our knowledge we will suddenly spot what we spent the whole morning looking for. These turkey’s will be in our grasp before you can even say the word. walks a few paces. Patrick stands still Oh so you’ve given up then? We wasted all our lifes getting here and you decide to give up!? *Patrick: It’s not that. It’s just you’re going the wrong way. *SpongeBob: Oh sorry. *follows Patrick. They arrive at the shop and enter *Patrick: Look at the size of them! *SpongeBob: Oh well then we only need one. How much are they. *Patrick: Reading It says “Turkey’s now only $2 for one” That’s probably cheaper than what you would get back at home. *SpongeBob: Yeah. “Don’t go to America” they said. Ha! I mean what’s so dangerous about America! *Voice: Oy! Hand the turkey over or the face get’s it! *SpongeBob: Get’s what? *Voice: Just give me the turkey!! NOW!! *SpongeBob: Can’t i give it to you later? I have people to feed. *are heard as the voice moves further in to reveal a man. Behind him are 2 guys and 1 girl *Man: We are part of the MLP association! and Patrick laugh loudly What’s so funny about the Murder Little People Association!!?? *SpongeBob: I don’t know but it’s hilarious!! *Man: How is it hilarious!? We a group of evil spies designed to kill people like you!! *SpongeBob: I don’t know but i can’t stop laughing Come on Patrick time to go home. *Man: Not until taste one of my punches! *man punches SpongeBob but he does not bleed any blood. Instead he works in the same way as Flats did in the SpongeBob episode “The Bully” *SpongeBob: Ha! *Man: I don’t believe it? *man punches SpongeBob again *SpongeBob: Ha! You fail! Time to bring this back to Bikini Bottom. and Patrick leave. Scene fades to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick enter with a large turkey. Everyone cheers for them We did it Patrick. We bought back the turkey! Now Thanksgiving can run like normal! *Krabs arrives *Mr. Krabs: I knew you boys can do it!! *Patrick: Yeah. We can now celebrate Thanksgiving and it’s all thanks to us! *Mr. Krabs: That’s right! *SpongeBob: Come on guys let’s have the feast of a lifetime!! *Patrick: Oh boy!! *cheers as they head into the Krusty Krab *Mr. Krabs: money Thank you sir enjoy your meal! *walks to the table and sits down *SpongeBob: Order up! One piping hot roast turkey ready! *Squidward: Thanks. So i see you finally found your turkey. *Mr. Krabs: Yep and i owe it all to SpongeBob and his friend. *Squidward: I bet they cried all the way through though *Mr. Krabs: Nonsense they did it in less than 3 hours. *Squidward: More like more than 3 hours. *Mr. Krabs: If you're going to take that attitude you might as we.. *man we saw earlier bursts into the Krusty Krab *Man: Alright babies. Party time is over. Time to claim my prize. *Mr. Krabs: Excuse me sir but what is going on here!? *Man: This little square kid thinks he’s funny mooching off with my turkey. I want it back or my guys will have to take you down. *Mr. Krabs: Ok….. *Man: I am from the MLP association…… laughs It’s not funny!!!!! *SpongeBob: Well it is for me. *Man: I will get that turkey if it’s the last thing i do!! *scream is heard *All: Huh? *Man: Prepare to die losers!!! *crashes through the roof and squashes the man. The man appears dead *Barney: Guess who? It’s Barney!! *SpongeBob: He…..killed…..the…….man *Mr. Krabs: Yeah……… *runs out the building screaming. Scene cut’s to Barney *Barney: Was it something i said? *screen fades to black and the special ends Rate This Special Don't forget yuor name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:IRmjii Category:2014